Chatting
by dafuq-is-this
Summary: Obrolan Mello dan Matt di MXit. lagi-lagi Mello n Matt XD Rated M karena kengacoannya. :P oneshot.


**Shi:** ga tau kesambet apa nulis kayak ginian…nulisnya bentar banget pula. Maav aja ya klo ada yang aneh. –jedotin diri sendiri ke tembok-

Based on true story...(perhatian: saia waras n normal. that's just kidding at all...)

**Disclaimer:** Shi ga punya Detnot. Titik. Jelaz??

* * *

**CHATTING**

Matt berhenti memainkan PSPnya dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Rasanya ada yang kurang… Ah, tentu saja, itu karena sekarang tidak ada lagi bentakan yang memaksanya berhenti bermain, suara-suara gigitan coklat maupun curhatan—lebih tepatnya ejekan—tentang Near. Kamar itu terasa sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara musik dari game portable kesayangannya itu.

Ya, Mello sudah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Wammy's House beserta dirinya. Itu semua hanya demi mengalahkan Near. "Aku akan hidup dengan jalanku sendiri" katanya seraya meninggalkan panti asuhan itu. Matt sebenarnya tidak mengerti, apa masalahnya jadi nomor 2? Dia yang menjadi nomor 3 sejak Mello datang ke Wammy's House saja tidak ambil pusing dengan posisinya itu. Apakah Mello sebegitu inginnya menjadi penerus L? Atau sekedar ingin mengalahkan Near saja? Ah, sudahlah.

Walaupun sebenarnya suasana menjadi damai dengan tidak adanya Mello di sana, Matt tetap saja merasa tidak enak. Dilihatnya tempat tidur Mello yang sekarang sudah rapi, tanpa bungkus-bungkus coklat yang berserakan, maupun baju serba hitam yang biasanya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di sana.

"Damn…I miss Mello."

Matt merebahkan badan di atas tempat tidurnya dan mematikan gamenya. Berfikir, bagaimana caranya menghubungi Mello saat ini. Kira-kira apa yang biasa dia lakukan saat ini?

"Aha!" ujarnya seraya meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Application…MXit… Setelah beberapa saat menunggu selesai loading, dia melihat nickname yang dia cari muncul dengan tanda lingkaran hijau di layer handphonenya.

"Ha! Bingo!"

-

**You: hey Mel!! :-D**

**YellowMello: hey**

**You: lg ngpain?**

**YellowMello: brnps…**

**You: …**

**YellowMello: gmn d sna?**

**You: biasa**

**You: ngbosenin :-(**

**YellowMello: si albino-bego itu msih d sna?**

**You: hn? Ya…**

**YellowMello: ha! Tentu aja! Dy trllu pngcut bwt kluar kmrnya sndri :-P**

**You: …**

**-**

Matt sedikit kesal karena Mello malah membicarakan Near. Cepat-cepat dia mengganti topik.

-

**You: dmn km skrg?**

**YellowMello: di LA… markas mafia**

**You: UAPHA? MAFIA??**

**YellowMello: uh… yeah… :-/**

**You: 8-O**

**YellowMello: tp bosnya udh tewas kok (G)**

**You: hah? Km bnh?**

**YellowMello: yap**

**You: swt…**

**YellowMello: sbnrnya wkt itu reflek nembak gr2 dy blg aku cewe**

**You: haha :-D**

_**YellowMello is offline**_

-

"Shit!"

-

_**YellowMello is online**_

_**YellowMello is angry**_

**YellowMello: fucking mxit…**

**YellowMello: sori td eror**

**You: :-(**

**You: Mel, aku kspian**

**You: blh ya aku ksana?**

**YellowMello: g**

**You: tp Mel… :'(**

**YellowMello: km g blh trlbt ksus kira**

**YellowMello: aku g mau km brnasib sm dgn L**

_**YellowMello is sad**_

**You: ngmg apa km, Mel**

**You: bknnya aku sdh blg klo dmi Mel aku siap mati?**

**YellowMello: :-(**

**You: aku ingin mmbntu**

**YellowMello: haah… stupid as usual…**

**YellowMello: klo aku prlu bntuan aku akn mnghbungi**

**YellowMello: ok??**

**You: ya…**

**-**

Tanpa disadari arah pembicaraan mereka jadi ngaco.

-

**You: hey Mel**

**YellowMello: hn?**

**You: sjk Mel prgi kita jg g bs "itu"**

**YellowMello: :-(**

**You: :-(**

**YellowMello: mau disni? (G)**

**You: …**

**YellowMello: …**

**You: boleh jg :-D :-D**

**-**

Benar-benar ngaco.

-

**YellowMello: fuck me please**

**YellowMello: aku tdurn d tmpt tdr**

**You: aku menciummu**

**YellowMello: aku mnciummu balik**

**YellowMello: aku mlpskn kausmu**

**You: aku menciummu dan mrbhknmu d tmpt tdr**

**YellowMello: hn…**

**You: aku membuka bjumu dan mraba pnggungmu smbl mnciummu**

_**YellowMello is hot**_

**YellowMello: ahh**

**-**

Wajah Matt mulai memerah. Pikirannya penuh dengan fantasi tentang Mello.

-

**You: aku mulai mencium lehermu**

**YellowMello: aku melepas googlemu**

**You: aku membuka celanamu**

**YellowMello: aku mnciummu skli lg**

**You: aku melepas resleting clanaku **(Shi: -nosebleed-)

**YellowMello: ah!**

**YellowMello: hn..**

**YellowMello: yes… faster! FASTER!!**

**-**

"Ho… jadi kalian sering melakukan itu ya?"

HAH

Setelah terdengar suara itu, Matt langsung terpaku. Nafasnya terhenti sesaat. Burung berhenti berkicau. Angin berhenti berhembus. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi. Sangat sunyi. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Dia pun menoleh perlahan ke arah suara itu. Di belakangnya…

…NEAR??

* * *

**Shi: **Wo-ou! Mamat ktauan… pacaran lagi… dengan si Mello… XD

Kalau ada yang tanya, kenapa MXit? Karena… SHI KANGEN MXIT!!

Huhuhu… honey, kita ga bisa gitu lagi… **–YURI MODE: ON-** Honey…! –menghampiri Juju dengan lebai-

**Juju: **honey!! –berpelukan-

**Shi: -YURI MODE: OFF-** apaan sih ga jelas -.-a

Oh iyah!! RIPIU!!

Klo g ripiu… Shi akan gentayangan di rumah masing-masing…

Qiqiqiqiqi…


End file.
